Demon
Demons and Non-Humans are both given ranks according to their strength and level of power by the Exorcist organisation known as the Warriors of Divine Light, and are treated as threats according to said Ranks. These Rankings range from below-human power, to some of the strongest beings that exist in the world today. E Rank: The weakest of the Demons and Non-Humans, they are usually just pawns for higher up monsters. These are the lackeys and cannon-fodder for the majority of armies, although that depends on the rank of their leader. These Demons are usually incapable of advanced thought, and are essentially mindless droves of minions. D Rank: Fairly powerful, and usually capable of independent thought, but they're usually still forced to serve a higher power alongside their E Rank brethren. D Rank Demons are the usual shock troops, forced into the submission of stronger Demons and Non-Humans due to fear of death or otherwise. While not exactly powerful compared to higher Ranks, D Rank Demons and Non-Humans are still a threat to the majority of humanity. C Rank: C Rank Demons and Non-Humans are where the rankings really start to pick up. The majority of Demons and Non-Humans are C Rank, making it the most common and well-known Rank. Not particularly strong but not exactly weak either, C Rank Demons are the bulk of Hell's forces, and the majority of living Non-Humans also fit in this Rank. B Rank: These are the weaker of the Demon Lords and the Children, until they unlock their full potential. Stronger then C Rank, but not by much, these Demons and Non-Humans are all quite powerful, and definitely not something to scoff at. Perfectly capable of killing humans, B Ranks are the elite troops of Hell and where the Non-Humans also begin to step up their game. A Rank: The majority of Demon Lords fit into this category, and that makes this category the bulk of Demon Lords. Usually controlling a small amount of land and also a small army, the A Rank Demon Lords are quite tough for even some experienced Exorcists to handle. Not the kind to be taken lightly by anyone, these Demons and Non-Humans are plenty capable of wanton destruction if they're in the mood for it. S Rank: Stronger Demon Lords that the Warriors of Divine Light, and the entire supernatural world, knows are a threat. Not quite on the level of the Demon Council, but still in a league above A Rank Demons and Non-Humans. S Rank Demons and are usually the owners of a relatively large area in Hell and are usually backed by equally sized armies. Being above A Ranks, S Ranks on a rampage are definitely not going to go down easily. SS Rank: The Council are the strongest of the stronger Demon Lords, being a group of Demons that oversee Hell and everything inside of it with the absence of the Devil to do so. Being yet another league above S Rank Demons, SS Ranks are powerful and influential, capable of starting entire wars with their massive armies and always have their own large portion of Hell. An SS Rank Demon on a rampage will be actively hunted by Angels alongside the usual Exorcists and considered a terrifying threat to behold. SS+ Rank: The upper echelons of the Demon Council, only a few Demons have this Rank. Above even SS Rank Demons, yet not quite at the level of Z Rank Demon Gods, these SS+ Rank Demons are truly destructive. Capable of leveling an entire city on a whim, SS+ Demons are outright feared even by Angels and Reapers, and encountering one is never a good sign for things to come. A lot of the time, fleeing is your only option. Z Rank'': ''Above even the Council, these Demons are revered for their power, ingenuity, and the terror their mere presence brings, and are often the object of worship by those not gifted with strength. Far above even the Council, but not quite at the level of the Devil itself, the most common title for Z Rank Demons is '''Demon Gods'.'' Only spoken of in hushed whispers due to fear that speaking their names will summon them from the depths they vanished to, even most Demon Lords hesitate whenever these beings are concerned. Z Rank Demons are feared, and are so powerful that even the Devil may get a tad worried of their involvement, especially since they're not much weaker than the current X Rank Devil is. Due to this very paranoia, the current X Rank had the other Demon Gods massacred while weak from war to cement his throne as his own and prevent other Demon Gods usurping it. X Rank: Demons that the WDL know are the most dangerous beings ever to grace the mortal realm. There's only usually ever one X Rank Demon, just like the Archknight, and it's the Devil this time around. Being only the strongest of the Z Rank Demon Gods, the X Rank Demon God is able to rival God himself in terms of power, although the X Rank faces constant danger from the other Demon Gods- something the current X Rank circumvented through the use of the fallout of a certain war and the resulting weakness of and fear of the Demon Gods. If the X Rank Demon rises, the end of the world is essentially guaranteed, but his current sealed state means that won't happen- or will it? Category:Demons Category:Non-Humans